


Vital Attack

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Animal Attack, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend in need is a friend indeed! So it’s a good job Donna is the Doctor’s best friend and can help him out in a rather delicate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vital Attack

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything here, not even a tent (though my son does if that helps?).  
>  **A/N:** Inspiration came from listening to a line in a televised Goon Show recording. Why is another matter? I was waking up from a migraine sleep at the time.

The tiny tent they’d been shown into was bare except for an altar and two stools.

“Tasty,” Donna commented as they examined their surroundings.

“Just sit yourself down, Donna, they won’t make us wait too long,” the Doctor tried to console her. He picked up a scripture and sat down to peruse it.

Already bored of the small dwelling, Donna sauntered over to the altar and toyed with the various articles there. Prominently on the top was a highly decorative scarf. Donna picked it up and threaded it through her fingers as she held them high in the air. Humming to herself, she began to dance with the scarf and silently sang the words, “Oh the girlfriend of the whirling dervish…”

There was a strangled cry behind her, and she turned in time to see the Doctor jump up from the stool with a shocked and deeply pained expression as all colour drained from his face.

“What is it, Spaceman?” she had barely asked when he crumpled onto the dirt floor, landing on all fours, panting desperately. She raced to his side, running her hands over his back as she agitatedly tried to comfort him. “Tell me, Doctor! What do I do? How can I help you?”

“It’s got me!” he stuttered out. “It hurts!”

“What’s got you? And where does it hurt?” she tried to search his eyes for any possible answer. Seeing the way he was in a half foetal position, she asked, “Is it your stomach? Has something attacked your intestines?”

“Lower!” he managed to answer with some strain. “Much lower! I need…”

“Do you mean in your meat and two veg?” she asked hesitantly; and gave him a worried frown when he nodded.

“Not the veg part… It’s making me… I need…,” he struggled to say.

“Oh no! You are kidding me! You’ve finally gone and done it!” she roared at him in anger. “I _knew_ this would happen one day. I just knew it!”

“What? What did you know?” He looked at her in wonder and utter panic.

“I knew you’d find a way to get us in a ‘shag or die’ situation eventually,” she hissed at him.

His mouth open and closed in confusion and distress. “This isn’t a ‘shag or die’ situation! I assure you nothing could be further from my mind at this precise moment! Now help me get these trousers off,” he almost yelled at her.

“Why?” She eyed him suspiciously. “Why do I need to do that?”

“Because some horrible little creature is trying to eat me from the inside out!” he spat at her.

“Alright! Keep your trousers on!” she pretended to huff; both to lighten the mood and hide her embarrassment. She niftily undid the belt, button and zip before gently sliding his trousers halfway down his thighs.

“Can you see it?” he asked anxiously. “Is it apparent?”

“How do I know? I’ve no idea what’s normal inside your trousers. And those are words I never thought I’d say. It looks like you’re hiding a baby elephant inside your underpants, if that’s any help,” she offered him.

“Is it flapping?” he asked through ragged breaths.

“Something’s definitely moving… Oh my God! It moved! It almost waved at me!” she shrieked.

“Get them down!” he demanded in fear. “Pull the bloody things off me!”

“Here goes,” she warned him, taking hold of the elastic and tugging downwards. “Hells bells! What the heck is that? It looks like a piranha fish gone wrong!” she exclaimed in shock. “What do you want me to do to it?”

“What do you think I want you to do? Get it off me!” he almost screamed.

“That’s all well and good you yelling like that at me, but how do I get it off?” she insisted on asking.

“I don’t know! Think of something!” he cried, almost at his wits end now.

She examined him, trying to decide where to start. “It looks blunt, like it’s taken a chunk of you already,” she informed him.

He eyed her in horror, and looked carefully too. “That’s normal, Donna! Just get on with it, please!”

“I thought it’d look more like a sharpened pencil. Okay, that’s not helping, is it? I’ll warm my hands first, shall I?” She blew on her hands and took hold of him, deliberately ignoring his gasp of shock, and placing one hand around the creature. He gave another yelp of pain. “Sorry, it won’t let go!”

“You think?!” he tersely replied.

She ignored his sarkiness. “I’m going to try a pincher movement; like when you stop babies feeding,” she informed him as she tried to break the creatures seal on him by prodding in a fingertip. “It’s not working!” she reluctantly told him. “Hang on, and I’ll try something else.”

“I don’t have much option,” he gritted out as he tried to overcome both the pain and pleasure sensations his body was streaming to his brain.

She rolled her eyes at him and then clasped the creature’s head with both hands, keeping a careful hold of him, while bringing up her foot. “This might hurt,” she warned, and then stamped on it while forcing its jaws open.

There was a jolt and the Doctor fell back against the floor in happy relief. “Thanks, Donna,” he weakly sighed. “You can let go now.”

“Oops!” She hastily released him and contemplated the ‘whatever it was’ in her other hand. She gave the creature a good kick as she tossed it out of the bivouac entrance for good measure; and gave him the chance to cover up his exposed flesh at the same time. She noted that he didn’t sit down immediately but merely leant across a stool. “So… what was it and why did it target you?” she asked as soon as he seemed to stop visibly wincing with pain.

“It followed a scent,” he began to explain. “I think the creature is called a brutuck.”

“It was certainly brutal, that’s for sure!” she sympathised. “Did it follow a stream of something like that fish in the Yangtze? Does that mean you’ve wet yourself?” She wrinkled her nose in horror at the thought of him doing that, and in front of her.

The Doctor tried to be his normal enthusiastic self, he truly did. “Yes, just like that! Except it wasn’t following a urinary trace; it was…” He blushed.

“It was what?” she queried, jumping on the chance to gain embarrassing information. “What were you doing? Come on; own up!” He mumbled something. “Nope, still can’t hear you.” She grinned broadly at him as he squirmed. In fact she had to lean quite close to him in the end to hear his words.

“It was following a seminal trace,” he muttered finally loud enough for her to hear.

“You were dripping… Eugh! You weren’t, were you?” She stepped back in disgust. “What on earth caused you to even think that way?”

He blushed again, a deeper red. “You,” he murmured. “I was looking at you and it jumped up my trouser leg before I knew what was happening.”

“My original question remains: why would you… react like that? What was I doing, because I’m completely puzzled now,” she confessed.

“Donna! Do I have to spell everything out?” he whined, still obviously embarrassed.

“If you want me to avoid doing whatever I did again, then yes, yes you do,” she retorted.

He averted his gaze. “You were dancing,” he supplied reluctantly.

Donna glanced over to the abandoned scarf on the altar. “Oh that thing! I was only humming and playing about. How is that… uplifting?” She turned her piercing blue-eyed gaze on him and he was momentarily lost.

“I… erm… you were wiggling your hips and…” He broke her gaze and quickly scanned the floor of the tent for any terrestrial movement while cupping himself defensively. 

She watched his movements with keen and amused interest. “I see,” she replied slowly. She gave a smirk. “I never knew I had it in me!”

“Can we just talk about something else now, please,” he almost begged.

“Yeah, okay, Timeboy,” she agreed and smiled knowingly at him. “We’ll save this one for later.”

“I bet you will!” he complained just within earshot; but she let him get away with it, for now…


	2. Vital Treatise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything here; but I do own a very comfy sofa.

This new sofa they’d acquired for the library was extremely comfortable. The Doctor had readily lain back on it with his book, feeling the soft leather wrap round him, easing him into a deeply relaxed mood. What a pity Donna wasn’t there to enjoy it. Instead she had opted to go and shower, complaining that all that sand had invaded places it shouldn’t have done.

He shook his head with a giggle; she hadn’t been the one that had stripped down to their undies after all. Not that he would have stopped her if she had wanted to, or he wouldn’t have helped her; especially after that little dancing demonstration she had given him. All of her wiggling had been very pleasing; extremely pleasing in fact.

Oh yes! Now we’re talking… he rubbed his hand down his torso. 

His eyes flew open at the sound of Donna’s voice. “What are you doing, Doctor? Do you need some help?” Her hot breath ghosted across his cheek.

He turned his head to see Donna loosely clad in a bath towel stretching out her hand to cover his. “Donna?!” he stammered. “I thought you were in your room.”

“I was; and now I’m here… with you…” She tip-toed her fingers across and then down his stomach. “...Ready to help you feel better. Shall I check everything works okay?”

He stifled a groan. “Yes please!” he answered quickly and went to undo his trousers for her searching fingers.

“No, let me,” she purred; and slid her hands down to release him. She undid his trousers with the same speed and care she had earlier; gently pushing his trousers out of the way before tackling his underpants. “No nasty brutuck this time,” she crooned at him as she smoothed her hand over him, “but I can kiss you better if you like?”

“Like?! That would be marvellous!” He grinned at her enthusiastically, and could hardly look away as she lowered her mouth to place delicate kisses on him.

“Oh look! There’s that naughty seminal trace you mentioned.” She mischievously smiled at him.

He felt himself blush with embarrassment. “Yes, it doesn’t normally do that sort of thing,” he panted as pleasure flooded his system. Her hot breath was driving him wild; as were those dancing fingertips of hers.

“Why then? Why did I affect you that way this time?” she huskily asked.

“I… erm… I don’t know, but I suddenly fantasised about you when you were dancing,” he managed to say, with a great deal of effort.

“What sort of fantasy?” she asked, capturing his gaze with her sultry expression.

He gulped. “One where I was… where we were… do I have to say it?” he softly whined.

“Why don’t you show me?” She released her mouth from him, and started to move up his body towards his face.

His eyes widened as she began to strip the towel off and wriggled her lower body against him. “Bloody hell! Yes please!” he cried out in delight. As he said the words she sunk down onto him and he yelled out a loud moan. “Oh yes! Oh yes!” He shut his eyes in ecstasy as he moved with her.

He mentally called out his thanks to every deity he had ever known that this wonderful moment was happening. As his sensuality grew, his attention was grabbed by Donna suddenly gripping his shoulder quite roughly.

“Doctor? Doctor, wake up!” she shouted into his ear.

He snapped awake, blinking wildly at her and struggling to work out where he was and what had happened. “What? Why did you wake me?” he blearily asked.

“You were having another nightmare. I couldn’t leave you suffering like that, could I?” she demanded. “You were making a hell of a racket.”

“Was I?” He felt himself blush for real this time. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry, you prawn,” she softly insisted, and pulled him into her arms to hug him.

He melted into her embrace, grateful for the wave of loving acceptance he received. Well, he did for a few seconds, and then she stiffened in his arms. “Anything wrong?” he tentatively asked.

“Tell me you haven’t!” she sneered at him.

“Haven’t what?” he tried to play innocent.

“Don’t play that game with me.” She pulled back and prodded his shoulder. “You were having a sex dream, weren’t you?”

He ducked his gaze away from her piercing one. “No!” he hotly denied as his burning cheeks said the opposite.

“Oh yeah,” Donna chuckled. “And I suppose you’ll be telling me next that that is just circumstantial evidence.” 

She pointed to his groin, and he had to admit that the evidence was against him.

Should he pretend it wasn’t happening, or should he come totally clean with her? “It’s evidence, I admit,” he said as he tried out his patented ‘aren’t I gorgeous’ grin on her.

She swatted his arm. “You scared me to death with all that noise. I thought you were having some horrible dream and all the time you were enjoying it,” she tried to scold him, but there was a trace of humour creeping in her tirade. She put it down to relief he was okay. “I’m sorry I woke you.” She squeezed his hand compassionately. “I wouldn’t have disturbed you if I’d known. Sounds like the sort of dream most of us would kill for.”

“Well, I’m not sure about the killing part; but I was certainly enjoying it,” he admitted.

“Yeah, I can see that.” She glanced towards him again, and was pleased to see him blush; the old dog! This might be a good teasing opportunity. “So… erm… who was it? Male or female?” she quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

“Female! Definitely female!” he hastily replied. “Why do you ask?” 

Ooh! That touched a nerve, she noted as she considered his hurt expression. “I was just wondering, since you’ve only mentioned friends before but never lovers,” she teased.

“Friends can be lovers too!” he insisted. “They’re not mutually exclusive… not that I’ve had a lover in a very long time and…”

“It’s okay, Doctor, you don’t have to tell me,” she soothed him by running her fingers through his hair. “I know how touchy you get about personal stuff, and I wasn’t really fishing.”

“Thanks, Donna. You’re the best!” He leaned into her touch, to the point that she was reminded of a happy pup having it’s ears scratched. “And I sort of owe you an explanation.”

“Oh yes. I’d forgotten about that!” she suddenly squealed at him. “Since you brought it up…” She grinned at him knowingly. “...you were going to tell me about this seminal trace you had problems with earlier.”

“Donna! Do I have to?” he wailed, and tried out an imploring look on her.

“Actually, yes, yes you do!” She glared at him. “I could take you to court for sexual harassment for what you made me do; so cough up with an explanation, Timeboy!”

“But… I don’t want to,” he murmured in a small voice.

“You promised we’d talk about it later; and this is later. So out with it!” She held his gaze deliberately.

He sighed. Sitting on the sofa with Donna so close, having dreamt about her and having an erection was not the best time to talk about his earlier reaction. “I was affected by your dancing by the altar, alright! Nothing more, nothing less; and then that despicable brutuck took advantage of my condition to try and eat me,” he huffed.

“I know that bit!” she snarked back. “But why were you affected? You haven’t explained that. I mean… it’s not as if Kelly Brook was strutting her stuff in front of you. Or are you more of a Megan Fox sort of man? Anyway, my point is, I could understand you reacting to someone else prancing about like I was, but I have no idea why I affected you that way.”

He grasped her hands in his, almost pleading with her to understand. “Donna! Do you not know what power your body has? It is seductive, curvaceous, fantastically well endowed.” He flicked his eyes over her body in emphasis. “You have a beautiful face, your hair is absolutely gorgeous and you smell terrific.” He squeezed her hands as she looked back at him in shock. “Now tell me who could not be affected by all that?” He moved nearer to her, lifting a hand to touch her hair by her temple. “And then there’s you, the real you, shining with your brilliance. I’ve never known anyone to have such a wonderful soul; so full of love, compassion, and fire.” Any closer and he’d manage to kiss her, he thought.

The hand she had rested on his chest pushed him roughly away, and she blustered with embarrassment. “Geroff! You had me going for a second there!” she scoffed. “Power indeed! What you mean is that you were feeling a bit desperate and I was a handy body. If you were human it would have happened a lot sooner.”

“It would have?” he squeaked in surprise.

“Definitely,” she nodded at him. “Most blokes I’ve met would have been trying to get inside my knickers within a fortnight if not sooner; purely because I was the nearest female. But you, you’re different. That’s what I love about you. I never feel you are going to prey on me.”

He quickly snapped his mental box of delights shut with a slam. “That’s good,” he said. “It’s good that you feel safe.”

“Is it!” she sighed with relief. “I could walk about here in the nude and you’d leave me totally alone; not that I intend to upset you by taking a naked stroll in the near future, so don’t look so worried,” she laughed.

“Feel free to take naked walks,” he smiled in encouragement. “I won’t mind.”

“Now that I know that you might, I won’t risk it,” she playfully replied. “I can’t have you blaming me for raising your hopes.” She glanced down.

“Donna!” he whined, causing her to laugh at him again. “I’m sorry that it happened in front of you; okay? Now can we leave this topic of conversation, please?”

“Stop being a baby! We’re both adults here, so we should be able to talk about such things. Now, I’m going to go and make a cup of tea, and I assume you’ll want one,” she told him.

“That would be lovely, thanks,” he beamed at her.

She stood to leave him. “And Doctor, if you ever want to ‘borrow’ my used knickers… just ask,” she threw at him as she went through the door.

“Too late; I already do,” he chuckled to himself. Well, she didn’t need to know that snippet, did she?


	3. Vital Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything here; but I do own a very comfy new mattress; and a box of tissues.

They’d spent a very pleasant evening chatting, drinking tea, and swopping opinions about men Donna had loved and lost. The Doctor’s main argument had been that none of them were worth the bother, and Donna questioned their general parentage!

Still laughing, she had made her way to bed, and carried out her usual bedtime routine. Turning out her light she snuggled down and let her thoughts stray to the Doctor and his earlier predicament. It had been almost beyond funny the way he’d reacted to his dirty dream; and to think she’d rushed in there and spoilt it all for him! The poor bloke; he was probably reacquainting himself with those dream images right that second.

She turned over in bed, wondering if that made him lucky. It helps to have a clear image to use. Who could she use? Someone who was well endowed, with lean musculature and a pert bottom would be a good start. Add in some body hair - but not too much! – a full head of hair, a certain twinkle in his eye, and a face that wasn’t a bag of spanners to get a winner. Now who did she know like that?

“Night Donna!” The Doctor called out to her as he walked passed her door. How did he know she was still awake?

“Night Doctor!” she called back, then shifted position again. Today had given her a very up close and personal view of the Doctor’s equipment, and there was nothing to complain about for any future user as far as she could see. Her experience told her it would probably be very nice, if he knew how to use it properly. Hmm, wonder how long exactly it was since it was last used for sexual purposes? Should she ask? Of course she should! 

He was definitely designed to be useful in the bedroom, what with that licking fetish of his, those long dainty fingers, and his even longer… hair! Yes, he had the all makings of a sex toy; pity he didn’t have a bit more meat on his bones, but you can’t have everything, though he wouldn’t be too much of a weight on top of her. 

She sat up with a start. Where had that thought come from?! She was lying back down again when the thought that he could fit easily between her legs hit her. What? When had she ever thought that about a man? He was having a bad effect on her.

She was drifting into semi-sleepiness when she began to imagine those fingers caressing her body. Too tired to fight off the thoughts she let them roll through her mind, as she felt her flesh become aroused. She imagined his hands caressing her breasts tenderly before replacing them with his mouth on her and those fingers dipped lower. Ooh! He knew how to press, rub and flutter across her flesh, causing her to groan with the imagined sensation. “Please!” she began to beg. “More, please!”

The sensations her body was giving her were delicious! She arched her back off the mattress, trying to gain the friction she craved from this imagery lover. She was panting now; she wanted him so much… _so_ much!

There were three soft taps on her bedroom door. “Donna? Are you okay?” The Doctor’s concerned voice came to her.

She sat up quickly and modestly covered herself up. “I’m fine!” she called back.

To her non-surprise the door opened a smidge, and he peeped in. “Are you sure? Only I thought I heard something,” he offered weakly in reply.

“Is this your way of saying you can’t sleep, are too bored to find something to do, so you thought you’d come and pester me?” she asked as she teased him, sensing some of his loneliness.

“Might be…,” he reluctantly answered. He was pleased to see her beckon him over to the bed and was even more pleased to smell her arousal in the air. Oh yes! He did a finger version of the happy dance behind his back.

“What are you up to?” she laughed in question as he plonked himself down next to her. “Were you secretly hoping I’d invite you in?”

He tried not to look lower than her chin, he really did. “Something like that,” he admitted. 

“How did you know I wasn’t asleep yet?” she asked.

“I’d get zapped if you were asleep. It’s happened before; I touch your door and the TARDIS zaps me: POW! You’ve got her well trained,” he explained and watched her smirk with joy. “It’s flipping cold out here,” he stated, rubbed his arms and gave her his pathetic look.

“Go on then!” she answered, pulling back the covers in invitation. “Hop in and snuggle up.”

He didn’t need second asking, he was in the bed cuddled up next to her faster than a rat up a drainpipe. “Thanks, Donna. It was nippy out there.”

“Serves you right for only having your pyjamas on, you prawn!” she softly chided him, loving the feel of a body snuggled up next to hers. “Don’t get the idea you can do this every night though.”

“How about every other night?” he saucily asked. She playfully swatted his arm, so he nestled into her, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder. “Hmm, you’re lovely to cuddle. Have I ever told you that?”

“No. Now I was trying to sleep, Mr Afternoon-nap, so don’t distract me too much,” she sleepily told him.

“I could help with that,” he whispered. “I can get you to a very good place mentally.”

“I bet you can!” she scoffed. “One where I want to thump you before kicking you out of the bed if I’m not surprised.” 

He sat up slightly. “Honestly I can!” he insisted. He deliberately rubbed his chest across hers. “I’m like a big pussy cat except you’d do the purring.”

“Really? Are you getting ready to use the litter tray there? And if you try to use me as a scratching post you’d definitely end up out on your ear!” she threatened him.

He rubbed his head across her this time, letting his breath fall on her chest. “You wouldn’t want to do that to me,” he told her in sultry tones. He held in his gasp of joy at being faced with one of her breasts, and forced himself to move his head slightly higher, landing on her neck. He was gratified when the scent that rose up from her skin was telling him she was still aroused; this could continue to work in his favour. He lifted a finger and stroked under her chin. “You have beautifully soft skin,” he told her.

She giggled as her skin became ticklish. “That’s me: soft and cuddly.”

He took that as an invite to completely wrap his arms around her, and gave her a faint squeeze. “Very cuddly,” he purred. He pressed a small kiss to her neck as he added, “And very soft to the touch.”

If she didn’t know better she could have sworn he’d planned all this deliberately to get into her bed. Instead she didn’t suspect him of a thing beyond wanting to use her as a human hot water bottle. She thanked him by skimming her hands across his back, and was pleasantly surprised by the feel of his body underneath them. Not too bad at all!

His hands moved in sync with hers, she immediately noticed; so she experimented slightly. She moved her hands lower, he went lower; higher and he went higher. She couldn’t hold in her laughter. “Do you have to do everything I do?” she asked as more laughter bubbled up through her.

“What would you like me to do instead?” he asked with an obvious grin in his voice.

Now there was a leading question! “What are the options?” she was surprised to hear herself ask.

“Number one; I could lick you...” He slowly licked up her neck in demonstration. “Number two; I could tickle you...” He assaulted her midriff with a few tickles. “Number three...” His voice dropped in tone. “...I can kiss you to within an inch of your life.” He dropped a chaste kiss onto her lips, but stayed there long enough to feel a slight response. “Number four; I can make mad passionate love to you all night long...” His voice went even lower, as he pressed his pelvis into hers. There was a delicious momentary frisson. Then he deliberately raised his voice to normal to say, “Or number five; I could leave you to your own devices.”

She held his body in place. “Go through the options again; I forgot to make notes,” she ordered him.

It was his turn to laugh. “Where shall I start from?” he asked in delight.

“I got lost at three,” she pretended to admit. “Can we go over the middle ones again?”

Unable to suppress his glee, he rolled her until she was underneath him. “For you, anything!” he told her. “Now let me know if I need to go over this again. Number three was kissing you…” He teased her mouth with his lips, swooping across with tender nips and presses, before landing properly and taking possession of her lips. Their giggling quickly turned into passionate kisses, as they hungrily tasted each other, opening their mouths to suck in each other’s tongues, and moaning loudly with the wanted contact.

“What was number four again?” Donna asked breathily when they broke apart.

He headed southwards with his lips. “Four was making mad passionate love… all night long.” Though the last bit was garbled due to his mouth being in her cleavage. She understood him nevertheless.

“Show me a bit more of that one,” she whispered, unable to fight off her arousal any longer. If they were both ready and willing, she reasoned, why not? Her hands made their way underneath his pyjama jacket to caress his skin as he pushed aside her nightdress to access her breasts.

“Oh Donna!” he groaned in a tone that was suddenly recognisable from earlier in the library.

“Hang on!” she exclaimed, pushing him away from her. “You made that sound when you were asleep,” she accused him as she forced herself to sit up; so he knelt back on his haunches to view her.

“And?” he asked in a miffed voice. “What’s wrong with that?”

“You were having a sex dream… about someone,” she explained.

“Yes, we’ve already been through that. I still don’t see the problem,” he retorted as he tried to reach out for her, but she batted his hands away.

“Of course you don’t, Martian! How can you switch from dreaming about someone one minute and perving over another person the next?” she demanded.

He sighed resignedly. “I can see you might not believe this, but you’ve got it slightly wrong. It isn’t a different person; and I am not perving!” he insisted.

“What do you call that then?” she asked as she pointed to his outstretched hands and the form they had taken.

“Coincidence?” he tried out, not convinced himself. “All right, I want to touch you; I want to fondle you and boy do I want to caress your magnificent breasts. I can’t help the way they make me feel! As I said earlier, you have no idea what your luscious body does to me,” he defended himself.

“What sort of things,” she curiously asked.

“Don’t you know?! Woman, I’m losing my mind here!” he cried out as he tore at his hair in agitation. “I know I shouldn’t have planted those thoughts in your head but… Oops! You didn’t know that, did you?” His eyes went wide in panic as he contemplated her.

“What thoughts?” she fumed at him. “Doctor! Tell me what thoughts you planted!”

“The ones that aroused you before I came in here,” he hesitantly admitted with a flinch as she moved position. He tweaked his fingers at her. “I sort of ‘suggested’ some actions to you.”

“You did what?!” she reacted with a gasp of horror at him. “But that’s mind-controlling, and creepy!”

“I know…” He hung his head in shame. “…But I was getting desperate.”

That shook her; him, being desperate? Was that even possible? “Is this purely a sex thing? Only… I’m sure I’m adult enough to help out in that department,” she suggested as she swept her gaze to his evident erection in emphasis. “I can lend a hand. It needn’t upset our friendship.”

“Really?! I mean… No, Donna! You don’t get it! I thought you were good at the smaller picture,” he replied and clasped her hands to push his point home. “If this were a case of relieving myself there are lots of means available.”

“Like what?” Donna immediately interrupted him, throwing him off track.

“There’s a special room where… Look, it’s not important right now!” he refocused himself. 

“Okay, but just let it be known that I’ll ask later,” she warned him. 

He nodded in agreement. Since when did he get away with keeping secrets from her? “Where was I? Oh yes! Let’s backtrack a bit, to the dream you woke me from.” He grinned as he regained his point. “No, don’t sigh like that… I assure you that I’m going somewhere with this. Donna, will you stop looking at my pyjama trousers?!”

“Sorry, but they’re really distracting! Why on earth…oops! Wrong planet there! Why did you buy ones like that?” she asked with a giggle.

“D’uh, because they go with the pyjama jacket! Why are you asking? I’m not questioning your taste in nightdresses, which is pretty good by the way!” He shook his head in dismay. He took a few deep breaths before continuing to say, “Donna, I was dreaming about you; I was dreaming you were…” He made a kissy motion with his lips as he blushed a deep pink.

“Yeah yeah, Spaceman; I get the picture,” Donna huffed. “You want me to kiss away the naughty thoughts by giving you a good tongue lashing.”

“Donna!” he exclaimed in shock. “I wouldn’t have put it quite so succinctly but you didn’t just do that in my dream; you also wriggled up and…” He made a hand motion towards his stomach.

“What does that mean? Did I feed you?” she asked in bewilderment. “Don’t tell me I finally managed to fill you up!”

“Quite the reverse actually,” he mumbled, but she heard him nevertheless. “Sorry!” He blushed again.

“And that was it?!” she demanded. “No weird sex toys or alien appendages? No getting excited about the size of my earlobes?”

“Your earlobes?” he spluttered.

“Well I don’t know, do I?” she retorted. “You might have sex through your wrists for all I know. Or your tongue… though that is possible on earth. What? I didn’t invent it!”

“I assume you didn’t,” he agreed bashfully. “Can we stop talking about how I could have sex now, please?”

She eyed him cautiously. “Are you sure you want to go that route, since you went to all that bother of mentally touching me up?” She smirked when he looked a little deflated at that. “Thought so!” she declared smugly. 

“I can’t win, can I?” he asked in a small voice. “I’m in the bed of the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the opportunity to be with, and I keep messing it up!” he cried.

“Now you’ve gone too far!” she scoffed. “Most gorgeous woman indeed! You forget I’ve actually seen Martha Jones with my own eyes, Sunshine! No way could I be considered better looking than her unless she has a paper bag over her head and bubble wrap around her body.”

“NO!” he yelled and thumped the wall behind her, causing the TARDIS to give out a little squeak of protest at the action. He pulled himself up to loom over her. “I won’t have you talking about yourself like that!” he insisted angrily. “Nobody, and I mean nobody, is allowed to say that about the woman I love!”

“You’re in love with Martha?” Donna asked in shock.

He growled in anger. “I’m in love with you!” he hissed. “Why do I even bother?”

Her hands flew to cover her mouth. “Me?! Are you serious?”

“No, that’s why I said it... Of course I meant you! Who else would I be talking about?” he demanded. He still loomed over her threateningly, but the expression in his eyes softened. “Why can’t you believe me? Oh Donna, please don’t cry!”

“I can’t help it!” she sobbed, wiping and rubbing at her eyes furiously. “You’ve just done the nicest and seriously weirdest thing I’ve ever known.”

He lifted the flap of his pyjama jacket to mop up some of her tears. “But this was supposed to be a happy, sexy time,” he muttered in apology.

“It can be,” she answered and tried to smile at him. “Once I get over the weirdness.”

“So I’ve finally done something right?” he asked anxiously.

She raised a hand to caress his cheek fondly. “You’re getting there, Timeboy.”

He kissed her tired eyes. “Sorry about my bad timing. You’ve gone off the boil, haven’t you?”

“What a lovely way to put it,” she mocked him. “But yeah, I’m seriously flagging here. I need to sleep. How about we reconvene in the morning, or what pretends to be morning around here?”

“That sounds okay, but can I stay in here with you?” He gave her his best puppy-dog look.

“Yeah, alright, but no funny business and only cuddling,” she playfully threatened him. 

“What about the things I... erm… I said?” he tentatively asked.

“We’ll go through all that once I’ve slept; I promise,” she said, yawning widely. “Night night, Spaceman,” she whispered as she reached up to kiss his lips and bring him down to her level. “Can you bear to stay with me all night in here?”

He grinned broadly at her. “Try and stop me!” he declared, and snuggled down with her.

Donna wasn’t exactly surprised to be woken by the Doctor about 3 or 4 hours later, fidgeting about. “What’s the matter?” she hissed in question at him, finding herself waking up despite her best efforts to stay asleep.

“Sorry. I tried, honest I did, but you’ve been away for hours!” he grumbled.

“The word is ‘sleep’ Spaceman; you’re allowed to say it, it isn’t a swear word!” she griped back.

He chuckled in the semi-darkness. “It is around you!” He wriggled about again.

She pulled herself up onto one elbow to glare at him. “For goodness sake what is the matter with you?”

“It hurts,” he told her meekly.

“Why didn’t you go off and deal with it?” she asked with a bit more compassion. “You could have come back afterwards.”

“I didn’t want to leave your nice warm bed,” he answered with a pout.

With a huff she leant across him, over to her bedside cabinet and tossed him the box of prettily coloured tissues she normally kept there. “Here you go, help yourself, and I promise not to listen,” she offered as brightly as she could.

“Donna!” he protested. “What do you take me for?” But Donna had pulled her pillow over her head to drown him out. This needed drastic action!

Reaching out to gently touch her back, since she had placed her body to face away from him, he stroked down her spine; sending her brain subtle, arousing thoughts. He smelt the resultant pheromones rise off her skin within seconds. Oh yes! He could use this one again if need be.

“Take your hand off my…,” she angrily brought her head out from under her pillow to smack him away from her; but his hands were innocently behind her. Just as she wondered how he was affecting her so much a wave of desire flooded through her. “Typical bloke!” she ground out in an attempt to cover her reaction.

Sensing she wasn’t going to get some more sleep fast, she reached out her hand as the Doctor grumbled in return, “I’m not the type of bloke you usually associate with!” So she stroked him. “Nghhh! That’s nice… ooh, that’s very nice!” The change in his tone was astonishing. “It’s no good, I can’t have all the fun here,” he told her, and reached out a hand to caress her in kind.

She turned slightly towards him, so he brought his mouth up to lightly kiss her lips at first. A low moan parted them, and he took his opportunity to deepen their kiss. He groaned into her mouth as her hips bucked and he felt her talented fingers start to nudge him closer to completion. They began to trade hungry kisses; deep passionate kisses that had her almost sucking his tongue down her throat as he rose above her. She was deliciously aroused now; he could smell and taste it on her as she tightened around his fingers. Spurned on, he yanked down their restricting clothing as he fought off his desire to rip her nightdress from her body. Lifting her lower body he sank into her slowly, revelling in the feel of her around him. His whole body seemed to sigh in relief as he began to gently thrust into her. 

“Yes, yes!” she gasped in his ear as he kissed his way down her neck to her cleavage, feasting on her flesh; kissing, sucking and licking at the soft skin there. “Ooh, yes!” she called out as he changed angle and pressed into her more firmly.

He felt her contacting around him, and he smugly counted, “Two!” 

She reached up to kiss and bite at his neck, clawing her way down his back, as he continued to drive her on. “Three!” she heard him declare. ‘What is he playing at?’ she wondered, just before she shuddered again. “Four!” he crowed, answering her question. 

He began to falter then in his rhythm, but she wasn’t paying a great deal attention to him as she felt like screaming out at that point. He was causing something to deliciously pulse through her, overtaking her mind and her body. She had just let out another loud moan when he keened, panted heavily and collapsed on her. “Sorry… I thought I’d last longer,” he apologised. He smothered her face in kisses. “You are beautiful,” he stated. “Do you think you could learn to love me?”

“Prawn!” she murmured in reply, fondly caressing the back of his neck as she kissed him in return. “Who’s to say I don’t already?”

He nuzzled her nose. “So do I take it we’re both incapable of actually saying the words? What does that make us?” he asked, slightly exasperated with their situation.

“I’d say that makes us the Doctor and Donna; wouldn’t you?” she replied, grinning back at him, and he had to agree. They shared another kiss and settled back down to sleep; for a couple of hours anyway…


End file.
